You Don't Know How Strong I Can Be
by KieraSchoonmaker
Summary: Kyungsoo et Baek sont en couple, mais Baek devient soudainement froid voire méchant... Kyungsoo se rebelle ! ( Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les résumés. Bref, BaekSoo !


**Auteur :** Kiera Schoonmaker

**Titre :** You Don't Know How Strong I Can Be

**Disclaimer :** EXO ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Pairing :** BaekSoo

**Note :** Comme d'habitude je ne me relis pas donc désolée pour les fautes ^^' Pour cet OS, j'ai été inspirée par la chanson Mean de Taylor Swift, mais interprétée par Glee ^^ J'ai fais un DO un peu fragile sur ce coup, pardonnez moi les Kyungstan, mais j'avais besoin de lui faire un caractère peu viril xD

_Cette fois-ci c'en était trop ! Je l'aimais comme un fou, mais parfois ça ne suffisait plus. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui se mettait en avant. Généralement je restais silencieusement en retrait, riant des bêtises des membres, bien souvent de la Beagle Line ou d'une autre parole totalement hors de propos de Yixing. Mais ça m'allait après tout je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très extraverti. J'aimais passer du temps seul, et rêver. De temps en temps, les autres membres venaient me sortir de ma solitude, et j'appréciais ces petits moments qui me rappelaient que j'avais des frères sur qui compter. On pouvait clairement dire que j'étais heureux, cette vie me convenait. Et pourtant, ce soir-là lorsque Baekhyun, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui... J'avais dit oui. Et ce qui n'était au départ qu'une vaste blague était devenu sérieux. Je sortais avec cet espèce de pile électrique complètement dingue qui n'arrête jamais de parler nommé Byun Baek Hyun ! Objectivement, on n'avait rien à faire ensemble... Des opposés. La seule chose qui nous réunissait un peu était sans doute le fait d'être des vocalistes. Alors je l'avais laissé prendre en main notre relation. À vrai dire au début je m'en désintéressais un peu. Et puis il était gentil, il me faisait rire et il s'arrangeait toujours pour me mettre constamment en valeur et me faciliter la vie. La première fois qu'on avait couché ensemble, j'avais commencé à aimer son corps. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que j'avais commencé à vraiment l'aimer lui. J'avais commencé à apprécier sa façon débile d'éternuer, comme un petit chiot, son rire doux qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer, sa facilité à pouvoir parler et rire de tout avec tout le monde, son incroyable capacité d'adaptation et puis aussi... Sa façon de me prendre dans les bras en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, ses bisous ventouses, et ses yeux brillants lorsqu'il m'écoutait chanter. J'étais véritablement tombé amoureux de lui au cours de ses 3 premiers mois avec lui. Mais depuis quelques temps il avait commencé à changer. Il devenait froid, voire carrément insultant à certains moments. Il avait beau savoir que je n'avais pas confiance en moi, il s'amusait à me dire que je chantais mal, que je n'arrivais pas à faire tel pas de danse qui était pourtant simple, j'avais raté le repas du soir, je n'avais pas été au top à cette émission. Le seul moment où il ne me critiquait pas était lorsqu'il utilisait mon corps comme défouloir sexuel. Il n'était même plus doux. Je crois qu'il ne m'aimait plus vraiment en fait. Il avait arrêté d'être attentionné, et lorsqu'il me prêtait attention c'était uniquement pour me critiquer et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire devant tout le groupe ou lors de nos émissions. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était la fois de trop. Nous étions tous à une émission dans laquelle nous devions parler du pire défaut de l'un des membres. Baekhyun s'était empressé de me choisir et de dire que j'étais trop mou et effacé. Comme si je ne le savais pas ! S'il pensait que c'était facile lui aussi... J'avais déjà du mal à surmonter ça, mais si en plus il pointait mes faiblesses devant tout le monde. Je m'étais contenté de sourire et de dire au MC que j'essayais d'évoluer mais que je n'étais pas quelqu'un d'extravertie et de surexcité c'était dans ma nature, ce à quoi les autres membres avaient acquiescé... Sauf Baek. On était en route pour rentrer au dortoir et je n'avais pas décroché un mot à qui que ce soit depuis. Yixing m'avait fait un petit sourire compatissant, mais les autres m'avaient laissé dans ma bulle. La plupart étaient réunis dans le salon, seuls Yixing, JunMyeon et moi étions dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Je pouvais sentir le malaise de mes deux amis qui me regardaient du coin de l'oeil pendant que je lançais des oeillades meurtrières à mon petit ami. Je n'osais rien dire, je n'étais pas prêt. Tout le monde mangeât comme d'habitude dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Je les voyais tous me regarder avec des yeux inquiets, mais je restais fermé devant l'attitude désinvolte de mon petit ami. À peine le repars terminé, je me précipitais dans ma chambre pour aller dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard je sentis Baek se coller à moi. Il ne tenta même pas une approche. Étrangement, le fait qu'il n'essaye même pas de me toucher me rendit incroyablement triste. Maintenant il ne voulait même plus de moi physiquement. Je laissais mes larmes couler silencieusement et m'endormis, épuisé, vidé. Lorsque je me réveilla, il n'était plus là. Je pris ma douche et je rejoignis le reste du groupe qui déjeunait déjà. J'aperçus mon petit ami... Mais je fis mine de ne pas m'y intéresser. Une fois de plus je restais silencieux. Tout le monde semblait s'être mit d'accord pour me laisser tranquille. Baek, lui, s'amusait avec JongDae, ne se souciant absolument pas de ma présence. Je serrais les points. JunMyeon nous indiqua que les voitures qui nous emmenaient à l'émission du jour étaient arrivées. Je m'engagea dans la seconde voiture, aux côtés de LuHan et Minseok, tandis que Yixing, JunMyeon et YiFan y entraient également. Au moins je n'aurais pas à supporter l'attitude de Baek pendant le trajet. J'avais assez pleuré hier, à présent j'étais plutôt déterminé. Les MC nous avaient prévenu que chacun des vocalistes devraient chanter une petite partie d'une chanson. C'était puéril de ma part, mais je n'arrivais plus à parler... Alors j'allais chanter exactement tout ce que je pensais à Baekhyun. LuHan était passé le premier, puis JongDae qui avait comme d'habitude éblouie tout le monde par la puissance de sa voix. Baek avait chanter une chanson enjouée qui n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec moi. Décidément, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ça m'irritait au plus haut point. Puis ce fut mon tour. Je ne savais pas vraiment jouer de la guitare comme Channie ou Yixing, mais cette chanson était simple. Je ressentis le regard surpris de plusieurs des membres, dont Baek, lorsque je m'empara de la guitare, ce qui me ravit. C'était une chanson de Taylor Swift, " Mean ", qui résumait parfaitement ce que je ressentais en ce moment dans mon couple, et la façon dont Baek me traitait._

**" You, with your words like knives,**

**And swords and weapons that you use against me.**

**You, have knocked me off my feet again,**

**Got me feeling like a nothing. "**

_Je pouvais sentir son regard interloqué sur moi, mais je continuais à l'ignorer superbement. Je préférais largement regarder les autres membres qui semblaient véritablement fiers de m'avoir dans leur groupe._

**" You, with your voice like nails on a chalk board,**  
**calling me out when I'm wounded.  
****You, picking on the weaker man.  
****You can take me down,  
****With just one single blow.  
****But you don't know,  
****What you don't know "**

_J'osais un coup d'oeil sur Baek, il semblait à la fois énervé, impressionné et... Blessé ? Cette dernière pensée me glaça le sang et je commençais à perdre de ma superbe. Je détournais vite les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Yixing et JunMyeon qui étaient littéralement en admiration et qui m'encourageaient à continuer. Je me concentrais sur eux et enchaînais._

**" Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**  
**Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**  
**Why you gotta be so mean?**  
**You, with your switching sides,**  
**And your wildfire lies, and your humiliation. "**

_Je ressentais tellement cette chanson que j'avais fermé les yeux pour chanter ces deux dernières paroles. Je repensais à quel point Baek m'avait rabaissé ces derniers temps... À quel point je m'étais sentis si mal. J'avais cette horrible impression de ne pas être à la hauteur à ses yeux, de ne pas le mériter. Pourtant, moi je le voyais tellement beau, tellement... Puissant. Lui visiblement me prenait pour un fragile animal blessé, un boulet qu'il trainait. Cette chanson était peut-être une promesse que je lui faisais après tout. Je lui promettais que je serais meilleur, bien meilleur que lui. Et que je serais grand, fort... Oui j'allais évoluer, j'allais lui faire regretter son attitude !_

**" You, have pointed out my flaws again.**  
**As if I don't already see them.**  
**I walk with my head down,**  
**Trying to block you out, cause I'll never impress you.**  
**I just want to feel okay again.**  
**I bet you got pushed around,**  
**Somebody made you cold.**  
**But the cycle ends right now.**  
**Because you can't lead me down that road.  
**  
**And you don't know,**  
**What you don't know.  
**  
**Someday I'll be living in a big old city,**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**  
**Someday I'll be,**  
**Big enough so you can't hit me.**  
**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**  
**Why you gotta be so mean ? "**

_Je décidais de finir la chanson sur cette parole. Je reçu une salve d'applaudissement de la part des membres autant que du public et des MC. J'étais assez fier de moi, pour avoir mis tout mon coeur dans cette chanson. Visiblement, j'avais réussi à faire passer mon message, puisque Baek n'arrivait même pas à faire semblant que ça ne le touchait pas. Même si je ressentais une pointe de culpabilité de lui faire ça, et de l'afficher devant nos membres qui avaient eux aussi saisi le message, je devais bien avouer que la vengeance avait un goût de liberté. Je me sentais plus heureux, plus libre, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu exprimé ce que je pensais depuis quelques semaines. Cependant, j'avais affreusement peur des conséquences. J'avais eu le courage de lui chanter ce que je pensais, mais j'étais tellement lâche... Je n'aurais jamais pu lui dire en face, parce que la vérité était que j'aimais Byun BaekHyun, qu'il soit un sale con ou pas. Je ne voulais pas le quitter... Je voulais juste qu'il me regarde de nouveau comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il ai jamais vu, qu'il me touche encore comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse et la plus désirable qu'il ai eu l'occasion de posséder... Je voulais qu'il m'aime encore. C'est donc comme un lâche que je me dépêchais de monter dans une voiture différente de la sienne pour revenir au dortoir. Cependant, je demandais au chauffeur de me laisser à la SM plutôt qu'au dortoir. J'avais trop peur d'affronter la colère de Baek... J'allais me défouler à la place. Je mis une chanson au hasard et commença à danser... Mais mes jambes ne purent tenir plus de quelques secondes et je m'écroulais par terre en pleurant. Je me trouvais tellement pathétique. Mais j'avais besoin d'extérioriser tout ce que je ne lui avais pas dit, toutes ces fois où je n'avais rien dit et où j'avais fait comme si ses réflexions ne me touchaient pas. Je n'avais même pas prit la peine d'allumer la lumière, seule la lune apportait une faible clarté. J'avais pleuré pendant environ 10 minutes, puis je m'étais allongé, complètement épuisé d'une dispute qui n'était même pas encore arrivée... Je stressais tellement que je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'aurais souhaité disparaître. À vrai dire je commençais même à organiser une sorte de fuite salvatrice vers la Papouasie Nouvelle Guinée où je me ferais recueillir par une famille de babouins unijambistes à cul rouge. Se nourrir de noix de coco et de manioc à longueur de journée... Ça doit pas être si mal. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées absolument pas cohérentes que je n'entendis pas une personne approcher._

**" Kyungsoo, on peut parler ? "**

_Je sursautais en reconnaissant la voix de mon petit ami. Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il ne semblait pas en colère, il était impassible. Seul un léger tremblement dans sa voix m'avait indiqué qu'il ne devait pas se sentir très sûr de lui. Cette pensée me donna des frissons dans le dos. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait me quitter. Je songeais une seconde à un plan pour m'échapper, mais ce ne serait que retarder l'inévitable. J'acquiesçais en prenant une voix aussi sûr de moi que possible. Il s'assit en face de moi. Il resta silencieux, regardant ses mains comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Son malaise m'inquiéta encore plus. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et commença la discussion._

**" Écoute, je sais que ces derniers temps, on a pas vraiment vécu d'amour et d'eau fraîche toi et moi. Si tu n'as plus de sentiments pour moi, si tu veux reprendre ta liberté, alors... Dis le moi simplement. "**

_Je m'étais arraché le coeur moi-même. Mais c'était ça n'est-ce pas ? Être amoureux ? Toujours penser à l'autre avant soi-même, toujours penser au bonheur de l'autre avant le sien. Il était évident que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de Baek et qu'il serait mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être était-il amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? SeHun peut-être ? Ils s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers temps. Il interrompit ma pensée._

**" Mais t'as vraiment rien comprit en fait... Kyungsoo, tu passes ton temps à te laisser faire. Tu ne dis jamais rien à personne peu importe à quel point on te fait mal. Tu encaisses, tu laisses les gens te faire du mal. Et même si au début je trouvais ça mignon... Maintenant ça me gonfle. Ça me soule parce que je ne peux pas toujours te protéger. Défends-toi ! "**

_J'étais complètement sonné. Il n'était pas très cohérent. Il me disait de me défendre, et qu'il ne pouvait pas me défendre... Mais c'est lui qui m'attaquait. Il reprit._

**" Quand tu as chanté ce soir, j'étais tellement heureux et fier de toi ! Je voyais enfin ton côté combattant... Celui que tu as quand tu défends les membres. Mais pour une fois, c'est toi que tu défendais. Et même si je dois avouer que ça m'a un peu vexé, j'étais surtout fier de toi... "**

_J'étais à la fois très énervé, et tellement soulagé de voir qu'il n'allait pas me quitter. Je me décidais enfin à lui répondre._

**" Attends, donc depuis le début t'étais un sale con juste pour me donner une leçon ?!  
**  
**- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ?  
**  
**- Non bien sur, mais en partie oui. T'étais un enfoiré de première, tu m'as fais me sentir tellement... Pathétique ! Tu ne me touchais même plus ! J'ai cru que tu étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et que tu voulais rompre.  
**  
**- Hein ? Mais n'importe quoi. À vrai dire je me trouvais plus crédible si j'évitais de coucher avec toi... Mais des fois je te résistais vraiment pas, désolé j'étais un peu violent ^^'  
**  
**- Non mais t'es sérieux ?! T'as un gros problème de communication !  
**  
**- C'est drôle venant de DO Kyungsoo monsieur je dis jamais rien...  
**  
**- Oh la ramène pas hein ! T'aurais pas pu tout simplement me le dire ?  
**  
**- NON ! Parce que ça n'aurais pas eu le même impact. Tu te laisses tout le temps faire, tu comprends pas à quel point c'est frustrant pour moi !  
**  
**- Et on peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça du jour au lendemain ?!  
**  
**- J'étais pas là... Le jour où tu as fait cette émission de radio avec Chanyeol et SeHun et où cette auditrice t'a démonté... J'étais pas là. Et t'as rien dit, tu t'es excusé comme si tu lui avais marché dessus et tu lui as promis de travailler plus dur. Elle t'avait démonté juste pour le plaisir et toi t'as juste trouvé le moyen de t'écraser. "**

_Je le regardais, il semblait tellement énervé contre lui-même. Je le comprenais maintenant... Après tout, même si ça m'avait fait mal, il avait raison. Il n'y avait que lui pour me faire réagir. Je me sentais affreusement stupide. Même si je trouvais toujours sa méthode un peu barbare je lui pardonnais. À vrai dire, j'étais même assez heureux... Pour moi, c'était une preuve d'amour indéniable. Je l'embrassais tendrement et le prit dans les bras, lui caressant les cheveux._

**" Tu sais cette chanson... Ce n'était pas vraiment une chanson pour te dire d'aller te faire foutre... Enfin un peu quand même**, _dis-je en riant._ **Mais c'était surtout une façon de te dire que maintenant, j'allais être plus fort, et qu'un jour je serai enfin digne de toi.  
**  
**- Mais... T'es déjà digne de moi, de quoi tu parles ?  
**  
**- Je suis faible, je ne parle pas et j'ai tendance à être constamment en retrait... Mais toutes ces choses que tu m'as reproché m'ont juste fait comprendre que plus personne ne pourrait me reprocher ça et surtout pas l'homme que j'aime. À partir de maintenant, enfin depuis tout à l'heure du coup, je serai plus fort, plus grand et je ne laisserai plus jamais personne me marcher dessus. Après tout je suis DO Kyungsoo, je fais partie de EXO, je suis un vocaliste doué et je crois que j'ai surpris pas mal de monde tout à l'heure. C'est peut-être niais de dire ça mais... J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus de frontière et que je peux faire strictement tout ce que je veux tu comprends ? J'ai l'impression d'être libre. "**

_Baek se releva et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je pouvais y lire la fierté et le bonheur. Finalement, il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait... Peut-être même au delà de ses espérances. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées il m'embrassa passionnément... Un peu trop. Visiblement on allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, pour mon plus grand plaisir._

Note de fin : Faudrait vraiment que je me décide à écrire un lemon sur EXO un de ces 4... J'y songerai :) Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
